halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Precursori
su Halo Legends Origins è stato mostrato l' aspetto dei Precursori nelle loro Combat Skin. non si potrebbe inserirne un' immagine?343 Guility Spark 11:47, apr 23, 2010 (UTC)343 Guility Spark ne avevo viste un paio su halopedia inglese, però non mi permetto di aggiungerle personalmente perchè non ho ancora mai visto halo legendsY92 12:20, apr 23, 2010 (UTC) a quanto ho capito sto Greg Bear ha praticamente inventato tutto e ha fatto su un casino con un libro solo... non so cosa pensare, mi sembra che ci siano troppe cose cambiate.Yubbo 11:58, apr 22, 2011 (UTC) C'è stata una guerra tra Precursori e Umani-San Shyum?!?!?!Halopedia fan 12:49, apr 22, 2011 (UTC) Perchè troppe cose cambiate? Molte cose sui Precursori non erano mai state dette e magari non si avvicinano alle idee che alcuni fan si erano fatti, però mi pare che come libro sia molto interessante dal punto di vista "enciclopedico" no? Io aspettavo di rileggerlo per poter ampliare un po' questa pagina. Xwx 9.40, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) perchè da dove salta fuori che l'umanità avesse un impero ultraspaziale 100.000 anni fa ed oltre lo sa soltanto lui... questo risvolto delle cose non mi piace affatto, detto come cosa personale.. per il resto mi va anche tutto bene, sono cose già viste... i precursori altissimi sono un dato di fatto e che vivevano a lungo pure, visto che anche nei terminali di halo 3 uno dei due tra bibliotecario e quell'altra dicevano di aver sopportato a fatica gli ultimi "512 anni"... il punto è che se lasci una razza superevoluta sul suo pianeta d'origine, a mio parere è impossibile che non recuperi il suo stato di civilità in pochissimo tempo :)--Yubbo 08:49, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) comunque se adesso mi ritirano in negozio la 360 per le riparazioni è poco ma sicuro che lo prendo pure io... avrà fatto su un casino sto qui però voglio leggerlo lo stesso... i libri di halo sono la bibbia :DYubbo 08:50, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) AVVISO : la modifica che ho fatto è solo momentanea perchè dopo la modifica che ha fatto l' utente rafforaffo o come si chiama (ha cancellato tutto il bel lavoro di Carter-A258) ho riscritto le cose fondamentali e che mi ricordavo dato che non sono un "esperto" di Precursori XD quindi se qualcuno che si ricorda le informazioni che c'erano prima le può riscrivere? ^_^ Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 03:49, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Thel ho ripristinato tutto ;) ... mi chiedo perchè ci deve essere sempre gente che rovina la wiki ... partendo da "Legends" poi "SPARTAN II" poi "EMILE" e adesso rafforaffo ... si capisco il divertimento iniziale ma poi un minimo di maturità ... Carter-A258 09:38, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) @Spartan 177 & Thel 'Vadamee: soprattutto almeno inventati una scusa credibile perché il pasticcio di rafforaffo l'avevo già corretto io. Dalla cronologia si vede che l'hai ricancellata te. Xwx 11:12, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Bravo Carter ;) Xwx lo so che hai annullato tu la modifica di rafforaffo ma io intendevo che avevo modificato quello che avevi scritto subito dopo tu perchè erano 4 parole in croce messe li per copririre lo spazio vuoto a cui ho apportato una modifica per far si che si capisse qualcosa in più in attesa che qualcuno che sapesse come si eliminavano le modifiche e facesse ritornare la pagina come era prima della modifica di rafforaffo. Hai capito adesso? :| Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 15:52, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) e poi non ho detto che ho tolto io la modifica di rafforaffo .-. lol Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 16:00, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) se prima avevo le idee chiare, ora sono confuso xDYubbo 19:17, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sai confondere benissimo :D Da quello che ho capito te avresti modificato quello che io avevo modificato per farlo capire di più? Guarda che se quella era la tua intenzione avevi fatto un bel pasticcio perché io avevo riportato tutto come prima,'' identico'' e non 4 parole "messe in croce", mentre te hai cancellato più di 27 righe sostituendole con un paio di frasi. Magari ho capito male io, ma mi sembra così... Xwx 20:03, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) O.O Quando entravo sulla pagina dei precursori a me risultava che ci fossero letterealmente 2 righe e c' era scritto : "i precursori sono coloro che guidano i covenant." ''e poi qualcos'altro che non ricordo ma non c' erano più tutte le informazioni di prima ovvero le 27 righe; per quello ho fatto quella modifica temporanea, sennò non avrei fatto nulla. Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 20:20, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) strano, perchè a dire il vero io ho pure ringraziato Xwx per aver sistemato la pagina e lo dimostra il mio mess. sulla sua pagina di discussione. secondo me sei entrato in modalità cache o qualcosa del genere nella pagina, perchè la cronologia parla chiaro :)Yubbo 21:41, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) orca miseri può darsi xD non ricordo ora di preciso lol vabbè tanto ormai è tutto apposto Questo è quello che conta alla fine :) Xwx 22:14, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Uhm un secondo ... a me è capitato un paio di volte che mentre stavo modificando qualcosa qualcun altro l'aveva già modificata e quindi io alla fine avevo modificato quello che aveva già modificato un altro utente ... per capirci : io vado sulla pagina dei grunt , intanto Yubbo va sulla pagina dei grunt, ci accorgiamo che si può aggiungere qualcosa, yubbo l'aggiunge e termina la modifica, io intanto non so che yubbo ha modificato la pagina e finisco con la mia modifica, risultato : ho modificato il lavoro di yubbo anche se mi sembrava di aver modificato "l'originale" Però c'è da dire che anche io non ho capito un tubo di quello che prima ha detto Thel XD Carter-A258 22:45, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) A meno che non abbia tenuto acceso il PC per un paio di giorni, ha utilizzato una versione cache o simile, come ha detto Yubbo. Xwx 22:54, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Mah xD che casino lol Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 23:52, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Scusate ma i precursori sono tutti uguali nelle combact skin o variano??? non lo sappiamo!Yubbo 17:38, lug 1, 2012 (UTC) Variano a seconda di caste e mutazioni. - Halopedia fan 13:26, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) chi li ha messi nelle specie eliminate, mi può dire il perchè? ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:54, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) D: non lo so, ma spero di non essere stato io! D:Yubbo 22:26, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Precursori?oldid=40991 shadow of the chaos destroier ' ''' 22:38, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) Nell'episodio Origins di Halo Legends, i Precursori vengono raffigurati con 5 dita anzicché 6 come su Halo 4, questo però è falso perchè l'unico a possedere 6 dita è Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting dopo che subì una mutazione . Cosa vuol dire questa frase? in che senso è falso? i precursori hanno tutti sei dita! e poi... qualcuno riveda la parte che ho aggiunto dei giuridici. ora come ora non mi ricordo il nome del custode del dominio... Harupius? può essere? comunque devo dare un'occhiata a silentium. NessunoY59 (discussioni) 15:06, set 3, 2013 (UTC)